Haku's love
by Dakzillaman
Summary: Haku of the Ice Style is in surprise to his lover Pakura of the Scorch style. Base on the Revenant fanfiction. A love story of the scorching angel(Pakura) and her pretty boy(Haku). Rated (M) for mature content.


Haku's Love.

 **Hey guys this is my 2nd fanfic, and it's about Haku/Pakura pairing, this is quite a rare couple in the Naruto pairing fanfics and also a rarely one to see. Haku and Pakura were one of my favourite shinobis even though they died. Haku was a loner in his life casted out and unwanted, and Pakura was betrayed by the hidden sand and was treated as only expendable , despite their age differences and their pasts, I see them cute and sweet together and this fanfic will show it. To you Haku and Pakura fans cheer on! And always be A CREDIT TO TEAM!**

 **P.S: I see Haku as a man or male. Not genderbend or a female. There are rarely fanfics that Haku is a male and always been genderbend. No offense to those fans but it's quite difficult to find fanfics like that these days too. Also once again we even wish Haku was still alive throughout the series of Naruto and beyond.**

 **Here we go!**

It was late afternoon in the hidden mist village, and everyone seems to take a break or just rest easy.

A young adult with long black hair, pale skin ,dark brown eyes ,androgynous yet masculine look man wearing the hidden mist pin-stripped robe and green haori attire, was sitting in a bench watching the lake waiting for someone special, his name was Haku of the Yuki clan. Haku was a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi. He was a powerful user of the Ice Style kekkei genkai. His life was marked with horrors of war growing up, he killed his own father after his own dad killed his mother in self-defense and was unwanted by anyone. Orphaned and in the streets he fought for survival in his life rummaging for food and safety. In time he was rescued by Zabuza Momochi after he found him in the bridge alone and a beggar. Zabuza took Haku in his side and in time, Haku develop a parent to child relationship as father to son to Zabuza, He also taught Haku the ways of the shinobi. After the bloodline purges and the mist was liberated once more life in the mist was peaceful and regaining its strength once again.

Haku was a gifted individual under Zabuza's command and partnership, he learned the ways of the shinobi and the reality of the world, he was friends with Borei and Nagato as they were leaders in their Yugure organization. He can't help but smile and think back all the things happened as he sees his life from the past until now.

(flashbacks)

"When a person has something important to protect that's when they become truly strong." Haku said.

"Zabuza, Borei, Nagato, Lady Mei, and Pakura,I will always be here protecting you guys no matter what." Haku said (to the mist and Yugure organization)

"Pakura, you were there with me all the time, You will never leave my side, I love you so much with all my heart and soul." Haku said in his thoughts to Pakura.

( flashbacks end)

Haku indeed love Pakura so much. Pakura shared her history to Haku and explained how she was treated as only expendable to the hidden sand, she was heading to the mist for an alliance but she was left to dead by mist insurgents and then laid there bleeding. Pakura was saved by Borei, their leader and she decided to abandon the sand and join the Yugure organization and when the two meet for the first time it was surprising. Pakura felt in love to Haku and they also share the same ideals together. 'To protect something important which makes you stronger and kept on going.' that was their ideals together. Haku cared for his people and members and Pakura cared for her friends and village. Despite those differences between the two ,both are similar. Pakura was shy at first to Haku when they met up but eventually they came closer together as friends then a couple. Pakura even nickname her boyfriend as 'pretty boy' for having pretty looks and an icy will in the inside. And speaking of an icy will, Haku saw Pakura approaching him, she finally arrived.

Pakura was fairly tall kunoichi and had fair skin,pupiless brown eyes, She had green hair tied in a bun and with orange strands hanging like bangs framing in either side of her face. She was wearing Kiri attire, jounin vest and pants except she wore a black sleeveless top underneath her vest. She was happy and smiling walking to Haku.

"Hello Pretty Boy." Pakura said calmly to Haku

Haku smiled as he look up and saw Pakura was there and she looks beautiful.

"Hello again, my scorching angel." Haku said as using the nickname to Pakura for her ability to use scorch style.

Pakura joined in the bench watching the lake with Haku as she also scooted closer to him. Haku wrapped his arm on her waist as she cuddles him.

"I thought I'd find you hear in all places, Haku-kun." she said.

Haku close his eyes and smile " I go here during my free times or if I am not in missions Pakura-chan" he replied back.

"I've got something for you Haku-kun." Pakura said and reach for her pouch and brought up white chocolates to Haku, Haku was surprised at the gift and thanked Pakura for it.

"Thank you Pakura-chan I have also something for you." Haku reached for his bag and showed wallet size pics of him and Pakura together, as well as a snowflake silver ring embedded with her name in kanji in it.

Pakura smiled and grinned with glee she accepted the beautiful gifts so much she grabbed Haku framed his face to her and kiss his lips romantically.

Haku reciprocated his feelings to Pakura and kiss her back in the lips romantically as well, he stopped to breathe air first and speak to her.

"I love you with all my heart Pakura." Haku proclaimed boldly.

Pakura closed her eyes and replied " I love you too with all my heart as well Haku." she proclaimed.

They kiss for awhile admiring the view in the lake and making out.

The couple then went a bite to eat at a sushi restaurant and then soon after decide where to stay in the night.

"Where do you want to stay in for the night Pakura?" he asked.

Pakura smiled and said "We'll go sleep at your place pretty boy."

Haku nodded his head in understanding "alright then."

Then the two reach to Haku's home and they decide to watch a movie first and then change their attire to sleep in bed, they had a relationship together so they were real close together to their own hearts.

(explicit material below)

Haku and Pakura wore their sleeping attire before going to bed, Haku was wearing his pajamas and Pakura wearing her nightgown. They were ready to rest off in bed but Pakura had a smile in her face and had a surprise to Haku.

"I've got a surprise for you this time Haku." she said with a devious grin.

Haku seemed intrigued at Pakura's intentions and ask. " What is it?"

"I want all of you." she said giving her lover an embrace. She then let go and said "Let's get in bed pretty boy." Pakura said.

Haku seem to blush a little at his lover's request "I get a feeling something exciting is about to happen." Haku said calmly.

Pakura showed him her seductive smile at Haku and said " You have no idea pretty boy." she giggled.

The two lovers lay down in bed and Pakura began to make her move, she kissed Haku in the lips and Haku kissed back and they were both in a love session.

Haku laid down in the bed facing Pakura and Pakura was over him as they kiss each other's lips and face. Their own hands move at each others bodies, touching even their heads and faces in a sensual embrace.

Pakura separated the kiss and then untied her long hair and let it loose and then she began removing her top part of her nightgown. Haku widened his eyes at the scene going on right now.

"You really want this so much don't you Pakura-chan." he said.

Pakura dropped the top half of her nightgown revealing her breasts and said " I really do Haku-kun. I really want all of you. Would you be with me?" she asked seductively.

Haku sighed and blushed in a smile and said " You really came far with me, Yes I would be with you all Pakura." he said then he began removing his upper clothes revealing his chest.

' I knew he wouldn't resist' she thought and giggled and then she kiss him passionately and Haku reciprocated giving both of them more love sessions.

Pakura brought herself closer to Haku, her breasts heaved at Haku's chest as they made out. Pakura really loved this feeling of making love to Haku and wanted more from him, Haku also loved this feeling with Pakura and wanted more from her. So the two lovers went deeper.

Pakura was on top of Haku and decided to remove his lower clothing so she did and Haku was at the bottom of her and removed her clothing as well. They were both naked and their eyes were shown with love and lust to each other.

Haku and Pakura continued kiss each other in the bed giving each other moans of pleasure. Haku then grabbed Pakura's breasts squeezing them earning moans and pleasures from her as they made out and kiss and also Pakura grab her breasts to pleasure herself from the love making.

Pakura then separated once more and decide to go under Haku's shaft, she then grabbed it and pumped it with her hands, Haku moaned in satisfaction at his lover's work. She then used her mounds to pleasure his shaft by rubbing them and engulfing them and finally she licked and mouthed Haku's shaft pleasuring him even more.

Pakura smiled in satisfaction at her work, she really did made her lover aroused.

Haku was close to releasing his load and with Pakura pleasuring him with her breasts and her tongue engulfing his shaft he released inside her mouth.

Pakura kept her mouth close on Haku's shaft preventing cum escaping and swallowed every last one of it. As she was done she wiped her mouth with her tongue and still had plenty more energy and gave Haku a seductive smile.

It was Haku's turn to pleasure Pakura he then went under Pakura's clit and licked her up. Pakura moaned in pleasure as her lover use his skilled tongue to lick her clit up.

Pakura grabbed her breasts to reduce the bouncing and continue to moan close to orgasm as Haku also fingered her. Pakura knows she is close to climax and decide to finger herself as well and as she release her load Haku licked her up cleaned.

Grinning with satisfaction the two lovers then decide to love even more their deepest desire. Haku lay down in the bed with Pakura in the top of him as she position her clit to Haku's shaft.

'This is what I want from you Haku.' Pakura said in her thoughts.

'I will make you happy Pakura.' Haku said in his thoughts.

Haku aligned his shaft to Pakura and ease it inside, he then thrust inside Pakura taking away her virginity. Pakura was hurt when her virginity was now gone but Haku kiss her cheek to calm and ease her up and as the pain was gone it now turned to pleasure she love so much.

Haku thrust deep inside to Pakura earning her moans and pleasure from her as she love this so much he even watch as her breasts were bouncing up and down at the sight.

Haku grabbed her breasts as she was pumping up and down to gave her even more pleasure and love he then sat up and kiss her in the lips as she also grab his head and kiss him passionately continuing their love.

Their hairs were flying endlessly as they made love arousing them altogether as Haku separated their kiss and also bite and lick her breasts and Pakura held his head to her breasts arousing her even more.

Haku then went back to the kiss deepening their love together.

Haku even moaned to her he was about to release, she nodded her head and continue on with their love, Haku released to her earning a big moan from her and his shaft went limp after their love making.

They separated and then they both gave one last kiss and cuddle together.

"I love you my scorching-angel." Haku said softly.

"And I love you too pretty boy." Pakura said.

And they wrap each other up going to sleep and never letting each other go.

(end of explicit material)

(many years later)

3 boys were walking home as a team after their training session and a trio of brothers,

The old one had long black hair, pale skin and big brown eyes and was 10 years old.

The middle one had his long hair tied in a ponytail and also had pale skin and brown eyes and was 7 years old.

The youngest one had his hair tied in a bun and had green and orange markings in his black hair along with 2 bangs framed his face and was 5 years old.

The trio were heading home to eat.

"Come on Yurei. I'm hungry." The youngest said walking first.

"Alright Akoraito. pick up the pace Hakuryu." Yurei said as he walk second and notion his second brother.

"Right sure thing, Yurei." Hakuryu said.

The three Yuki boys were the pride and joy of the Yuki clan. Haku and Pakura loved their boys so much they always teach them many things in life as a shinobi and make them develop their own lives.

The Yuki trio were approaching the Yuki family compound to meet up their parents after a long day of training.

Inside the house Haku and his wife Pakura were overjoyed of their sons' return.

Haku and Pakura looked at the window as they saw their sons return back. The sons hug their parents tightly and the parents had proud smiles of their faces.

 **Yurei means ' spirit '**

 **Hakuryu means ' white dragon '**

 **Akoraito means ' acolyte '**

 **There you go folks a fanfic of Haku and Pakura together and little bit from my first fanfic of Revenant. All of you Haku and Pakura fans leave your likes and comments and always be a CREDIT TO TEAM!**


End file.
